wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Adder
A large tortoiseshell she-cat with eyes like that of a snake. Physical Description Adder is a massive, hulking tortoiseshell she-cat with long, thick fur. She has large paws with webbed toes and hooked claws, a bushy tail and long tufted ears. Her eyes are sharp around the edges, resembling that of a snake, and are the colour of a very pale gray-greenish yellow. Server History Adder is an acquired kit, meaning that another user put up a search for users to play the offspring of their cat. A roleplay sample was submitted to Englam for the role of the offspring of Ripplesong and Silverclaw, one a key villain and one the namesake of the previous Silverclaw arc. She was made to be important for a ThunderClan plot later down the line. She was officially declared the mascot of WCC on the 3rd of July, 2019. RP History Pre-birth Ripplesong, previous tyrant of ThunderClan, had been chased away from the Clan. She ran away and settled down in the forest next to Twolegplace, where she discovered that she was pregnant. She was bitter and angry about her circumstances, and the prospect of having kits did not make this better. Soon, however, she would get used to her pregnancy. When she gave birth, she named Adder after her most recent meal. A Monster's daughter Adder's earliest moons were spent unaware of her mother's past. She held a deep respect for Ripplesong, and a strong familial love for her littermates: Patch and Misty. At four moons old, her mother grew tired of being the only provider. After giving them a share of mouse she had caught - Adder taking the largest piece whilst Patch took the smallest and gave the rest to Misty - she suggested that she would teach them to hunt, citing how they wouldn't want to work their poor old mother to death with all the prey-catching she was doing. All three littermates were enthusiastic about this idea. Over the next few sunrises, Ripplesong would teach them how to survive in the wild. One early sunrise, Adder, Patch and Misty were awoken by their mother wishing to finally share where she originally came from. The reason Ripplesong gave for not telling them sooner was fear. She spoke of an awful place full of sinners who broke the code whom they all lived by. During this time... she met their father. He, too, wished to change what was wrong with the Clans yet he had been kicked out for so bravely speaking out. Adder was disgusted by this, confused as to why her father would be kicked out of his Clan for caring about it. Ripplesong continued, speaking of how the two of them managed to take over the Clans and began the attempt to return them to glory. Yet they chased her out of ThunderClan, while their father was killed by his own brother. Then, Ripplesong asked, if the Clans truly deserved to live after this. Of course, Patch and Adder believed that they were only deserving of death. The Clans didn't deserve their family. After learning of this, the three littermates set out to hunt. While Adder looked around for pieces of prey larger than mice or voles, Misty crashed into her, having believed her to be a piece of prey despite her huge size. Despite her sister's apologies almost sounding like insults, Adder took it good-heartedly and continued their trip outside. Misty managed to scare out a squirrel right into Patch's paws. At first, Adder felt jealousy at this yeehaw wip Misty ThunderClan and the Plan Ripplesong's attack Exile Loner Character Development Extra Media Quotes "...Mother, they don't deserve you - they don't deserve '''us'. They sound as brainless as the mice we hunt."'' - Adder to Ripplesong after learning of ThunderClanCategory:Characters Category:The New Generation Category:ThunderClan